Bahamut
.]] Bahamut , também conhecido pelo seu epíteto "O Rei Dragão", é uma das invocações mais proeminentes da série Final Fantasy. Ele já apareceu em diversos jogos da série, bem como o seu próprio jogo, Bahamut Lagoon. Ele também apareceu como um inimigo em Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars com o nome de Bahamutt, além de ser o nome de inspiração para a Sky Fortress Bahamut em ''Final Fantasy XII''. Na Compilação de Final Fantasy VII, existem várias espécies de Bahamut. Seu ataque, Megaflare, às vezes traduzido como Sun Flare, causa dano mágico não-elemental que ignora defesa e evasão. Há, no entanto, outras variações para Megaflare correspondentes a diferentes aparições de Bahamut, incluindo Tera Flare, Giga Flare e Exa Flare, para citar apenas alguns. Bahamut é geralmente considerado o mais forte entre as invocações do enredo e, na maioria das vezes, o jogador deve provar o seu valor ao vencer uma batalha contra o próprio Bahamut, ou, raramente, um outro chefe do enredo. Aparições ''Final Fantasy ''Bahamut não pode ser invocado, já que não existem invocadores, mas desempenha um papel importante no jogo original, promovendo os personagens do jogador para uma nova classe, mais poderosa que a antiga, após terem adquirido uma Rabo de Rato da Citadel of Trials. As novas classes não são apenas mais fortes, mas todas, com exceção do Master, também ganham acesso a novas magias. Knight e Ninja, que antes não podiam usar magias, agora tem acesso a algumas magias brancas e negras, respectivamente. A maioria, se não todos, serão capazes de equipar mais tipos de equipamento. As promoções de classe são: *Warrior para Knight *Black Mage para Black Wizard *Thief para Ninja *Red Mage para Red Wizard *White Mage para White Wizard *Monk para Master ''Final Fantasy III ''.]] Os Guerreiros da Luz viajam para Canaan, onde eles encontram uma garota à espera do retorno de seu amado, Desch. Os heróis o encontram no Pico do Dragão. Quando chegam ao topo, eles batalham contra Bahamut. Esta primeira batalha não pode ser vencida e os heróis devem fugir. Mais tarde no jogo, depois de obter o ''Invincible, os heróis podem visitar o Covil do Bahamut para enfrentá-lo. Ao derrotá-lo, eles são recompensados com a Magia de Invocação de Nível 8 Bahamur, que possibilita invoca-ló. Esta é a primeira vez que Bahamut pode ser usado como uma invocação e é enfrentado como um chefe em um jogo da série. *Invocação branca: Aura: lança Haste em todo o grupo. *Invocação negra: Rend: Morte Instantânea para um inimigo se suceder. *Invocação superior: Mega Flare: causa dano não-elemental em todos os inimigos. File:FF3 Bahamut.gif|Sprite do Bahamut (NES). File:FFIII - BahamutWhite.gif|''Sprite'' do Bahamut para Aura (NES). File:FFIII - BahamutBlack.gif|''Sprite'' do Bahamut para Rend (NES). File:FFIII - BahamutSummon.gif|''Sprite'' do Bahamut para Mega Flare (NES). ''Final Fantasy IV Bahamut é o "Deus dos Eidolons" e vive na Lua Vermelha no Covil do Pai, aguardando Rydia e o grupo vir desafiá-lo para que Rydia seja capaz de invocá-lo se eles sucederem. Para receber este desafio, Rydia já deve estar na posse das invocações Leviathan e Asura. Bahamut tem dois guardas que tomam a forma de crianças, e ele admitiu que Rydia foi a primeira que ele aceitou. Ele tem um tempo de execução de 3 e um custo de 60 MP (99 MP na versão DS). Na versão ''Easy Type, o tempo de execução foi reduzido para 2. Lunar Bahamut desafia Kain Highwind durante seu julgamento nas Ruínas Lunares em Final Fantasy IV Advance. Além disso, Dark Bahamut é um chefe opcional no Subterrâneo Lunar. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Bahamut retorna como uma magia de Invocação para Rydia na sequência de ''Final Fantasy IV. Ele causa uma grande quantia de dano não-elemental em todos os inimigos ao custo de 60 MP. Ele só está disponível durante a última batalha. Bahamut é o último Eidolon evocado por Rydia? depois que os quatro primeiros Eidolons são derrotados. Ela tenta destruir o grupo usando Bahamut, mas a verdadeira Rydia aparece e evoca o Mist Dragon para colocar um pouco de juízo em Bahamut, que se retira da batalha. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years A Garota Misteriosa, uma das antagonistas de ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, evoca Bahamut para lutar contra Cecil, derrotando-o e possibilitando que ela tome o controle do Castelo de Baron. Bahamut é enfrentado no capítulo final do jogo junto com a Garota Misteriosa e é o último chefe do jogo antes do Criador. Se Rydia tiver recuperado Leviathan e Asura como evocações, Bahamut irá se virar contra a Garota Misteriosa e destruí-la antes de voltar para Rydia, senão Bahamut deve ser derrotado e não ficará disponível como uma evocação. File:FFIV Bahamut Field Sprite.png|''Sprite'' de Bahamut em Final Fantasy IV. File:Bahamut-ffiv-snes.png|''Sprite'' de Bahamut em Final Fantasy IV. File:Bahamut-ffiv-gba.png|''Sprite'' de Bahamut em Final Fantasy IV (GBA). File:FF4PSP Bahamut 2.png|''Sprite'' de Bahamut em Final Fantasy IV (PSP). File:Bahamut FFIV DS Art.png|Arte de Bahamut por Akira Oguro para Final Fantasy IV (DS). File:FF4PSP Summon Bahamut.png|Evocando Bahamut em The Complete Collection. File:Megaflare summon ffiv ios.PNG|Evocando Bahamut em Final Fantasy IV (iOS). File:Bahamut NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Bahamut em sua forma humana (DS/iOS). File:DepthsBahamut.PNG|Maenad evoca Bahamut contra o grupo. File:TAY PSP Bahamut.png|Bahamut em The After Years (PSP). ''Final Fantasy V Bahamut é libertado na Mundo Fundido depois que a Tábua da Pirâmide de Moore é obtida. Ele se move para a Montanha Norte. O grupo deve subir a montanha e lutar contra ele no topo. Ele é uma Invocação de Nível 5 que causa dano não-elemental em todos os inimigos e é obtido após a luta. Bahamut custa 66 MP para ser invocado. File:Bahamut (Final Fantasy V).png|''Sprite de Bahamut (SNES). File:Bahamut Battle FFV.jpg|Bahamut em batalha. ''Final Fantasy VI Bahamut é um esper adquirido após derrotar Deathgaze no ''Falcon. Se Deathgaze for morto pelo do Vanish-Doom Bug, isso atrasará seu ataque final e o grupo não receberá o magicite do Bahamut; Deathgaze não contará como derrotado, ou seja, o jogador tem de encontrá-lo novamente no mapa do mundo e batalhar novamente para receber Bahamut. Mega Flare (Sun Flare na versão de SNES) causa dano mágico não-elemental a todos os oponentes. Seu Poder Mágico é 86, não pode ser bloqueado e ignora a defesa. Custa 86 MP para ser invocado e ensina Flare a uma taxa de x2. O bônus ao subir de Nível concedido pelo Bahamut aumenta o HP ganho pelo usuário ao subir de nível em 50%. Bahamut também pode ser invocado usando a habilidade Slot de Setzer alinhando três símbolos de dragão. File:BahamutFF6.PNG|Bahamut (SNES). ''Final Fantasy VII Na ''Compilação de Final Fantasy VII, existem várias espécies de Bahamut, as quais o Professor Hojo refere-se como "linhagem do Bahamut". Em Final Fantasy VII, a linhagem do Bahamut aparece como Bahamut, Neo Bahamut e Bahamut ZERO; no decorrer da Compilação, Bahamut Fury e Bahamut SIN também aparecem. Invocar Bahamut, Neo Bahamut ou Bahamut ZERO na batalha contra a Emerald Weapon afeta a sua IA, tornando-o menos propenso a usar Aire Tam Storm. Todos os ataques de Bahamut, Neo Bahamut e Bahamut ZERO ignoram a Defesa Mágica do alvo durante o cálculo de dano. A Materia de Invocação Bahamut é encontrada no Templo dos Anciões após derrotar o Red Dragon. Tem um custo de 100 MP para ser invocado e lançar um ataque penetrante mágico, Mega Flare. O poder mágico do Bahamut é igual a 4.0625x o dano mágico base. Bahamut é uma das invocações disponíveis na demo "Mt. Corel" da versão de PC de Final Fantasy VII. File:Bahamut FFVII Art.jpg|Arte. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Uma forma de Bahamut conhecida como Bahamut SIN aparece, invocado por Kadaj, o antagonista. Ela é enfrentada pelo grupo no filme. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Bahamut pode ser invocado na batalha usando a Materia Bahamut, causando grande dano não-elemental a todos os inimigos. Além disso, Bahamut Zero também aparece no jogo. File:Bahamut-bcffvii.png|Bahamut em ''Before Crisis. File:FFVIIBC_Bahamut_Zero.jpg|Bahamut Zero em Before Crisis. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Duas versões de Bahamut aparecem, cada uma como um chefe. A versão original do Bahamut de ''Final Fantasy VII usa o Megaflare original, enquanto a Bahamut Fury, a versão mais forte, também aparece e usa um novo ataque chamado Exaflare O poder do Megaflare é o seguinte: ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike File:VIIGB Megaflare 1.png|Início de Megaflare. File:VIIGB Megaflare 2.png|Megaflare. Final Fantasy VIII Bahamut é uma Guardian Force adquirida após derrotá-lo no Centro de Pesquisa do Fundo do Mar. Ao obter Bahamut na versão Steam, o jogador recebe a conquista Bahamut. Não se sabe como ele foi parar no Centro de Pesquisa do Fundo do Mar, mas ele faz algumas referências obscuras quanto a isso antes de sua batalha: * Bahamut: ''"Eu sou... Bahamut" * Squall: "A Grande GF... Bahamut" * Bahamut: "GF? Eu..." * Bahamut: "Usando meus poderes... é a vocês, humanos, quem eu temo" Isso pode indicar que Bahamut foi criado ou capturado no Centro de Pesquisa e foi submetido a experimentos, o que explicaria sua imensão aversão a humanos, ou ele poderia estar dizendo que seus poderes poderiam cair em mãos erradas. Mega Flare é um ataque não-elemental que causa dano a todos os inimigos e ignora o atibuto Espírito dos alvos. O tempo da animação de invocação do Bahamut é de 22.1s, o que, de acordo com a Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, possibilita ao jogador aumentar seu dano por volta de 230% usando um controle comum de PlayStation. Seu dano é calculado da seguinte forma:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Dano = 70 * Nv / 10 + 55 + 30 : Dano = Dano * (265) / 8 : Dano = Dano * 55 / 256 : Dano = Dano * Boost / 100 : Dano = Dano * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 Atributos A tabela a seguir representa os atributos base: Habilidades Habilidades aprendidas naturalmente pelo Bahamut estão listadas a seguir: Triple Triad File:Bahamut.png|Retrato. File:Bahamut FFVIII Portrait.jpg|Arte conceitual do retrato. File:8b-bahamut.jpg|Arte conceitual do Bahamut para Final Fantasy VIII. File:Megaflare1.png|Bahamut voando. File:Megaflare2.png|Bahamut girando. File:Megaflare3.png|Bahamut preparando Mega Flare. File:FFVIII Mega Flare.jpg|Bahamut lançando Mega Flare. File:Megaflare4.png|Mega Flare. File:FFVIII Mega Flare.png|Mega Flare. File:Storyboard bahamut.jpg|Arte conceitual do Mega Flare. Referências de:Bahamut en:Bahamut it:Bahamut ja:バハムート Categoria:Invocações Categoria:Dragões